


好大人的手下所不愿回想的那些日子③（补完）

by IndigoPhantom



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoPhantom/pseuds/IndigoPhantom
Summary: LOFTER那个part3的后续……之前的部分见这里——>http://indigophantom.lofter.com/post/1df8044b_1c5d50072





	好大人的手下所不愿回想的那些日子③（补完）

       “那个……”暖好了身子的叶终于扭过头来。“之前谢谢你的斗篷，真的很暖和。”好撇了撇嘴角，不置可否。叶赶忙道。“还有火灵！”

 

       其实将拉基斯特的工作揽到自己身上，给好送来换洗衣物，叫他回去吃饭。主要还是想跟好道个谢，因为以他这两天对好的了解，他这个大哥看来并不想让其他人知道自己是会做这些事情的人。但对于叶，他似乎意外的宽容。

 

       “那也只是因为你对我还有用。”好摇了摇头，对叶此时的想法他简直嗤之以鼻，他可不想自己这个半身莫名奇妙地就被其他人干掉——比如那些好管闲事的X-Laws。虽然之前他消灭了这些自诩正义的家伙们的其中一支小队，他们的主队也跟叶他们停战，但隶属于X-Laws的战力可不仅仅只有这六个人这么简单。再加上他在通灵界到处树敌的做派，仅仅因为叶是他的孪生弟弟，估计想要干掉叶的就不少。如果叶真的被那些杂鱼解决了，身为他的孪生哥哥，目前最强的通灵者……这还真是件丢脸的事。

 

       “所以在你身边我根本就不需要防备吧？”叶抬起头，微微笑了笑，稍微往他身边靠了靠。“你现在是不会对我出手的。”

 

       “这就是你前天肆无忌惮地来到我这里的原因？”好一只手搭在膝盖上，偏了偏头，从眼角看着他。那酒红色的眸子中闪过一丝不明的意味。“如果你的麻烦程度比你的作用还大的话，我随时能减少一些麻烦。”

 

       “确实你能这样做……不过，不是现在。”叶低下了头，脸上依然挂着淡淡微笑。“你只会在我不再变强的时候才对我动手。”他盯着面前的水面，表情却不见沉重，仿佛目前讨论的不是什么可怕的事情。“接下来还有很多场战斗，我还会一直赢下去……”

 

       “啊，没错，”好轻笑了一声，转过头看着他。“等到你变成最强的姿态，站在我面前时，我才会吃掉你的灵魂，让你和我合二为一。”那双暗红的眼深沉地看着他，眼底一贯的毫无笑意。“我也会因此而完整，变得更加强大。”

 

       “……”叶沉默了，他抱着膝盖的手微微收紧，然后轻声道。“这样啊……”

 

       “‘你一点都不在意的吗？’，”好依然盯着他，突然道。“你很在乎我对你的想法？”

 

       被点破了心思的叶一愣，然后微微眯起了眼睛。“不行么？”有的时候，灵视这种能力真的很让人不安，不管是拥有者还是被使用的人。

 

       “更像是个诅咒吧，或者是个纪念。”好摇了摇头，随即无视了这个话题，继续说道。“我当然在乎你。”看到叶有些惊讶的眼神，他幽幽盯着他。“或者说这里的所有人我都很在乎。他们的实力也很强大，是我登上通灵王宝座的助力。但是……当他们无法继续变强的时候，留在我身边也就没有任何意义了。”

 

       “你明知道我指的不是这个在乎！”叶摇了摇头，有些生气地打断了他。“天呐，好！你总是要这样曲解我的意思么？”

 

       “呵，那你想让我说什么？”好同样恶劣地回答道。“你又知道你自己在想什么？”

 

       叶噎住了，一时无言以对。

 

       好说的没错，他确实自己都不知道到底想让他在乎什么，只是心底一直有种感觉在不停地告诉他他们不应该是敌人。或许就像他之前所想的那样，他希望自己能跟他像普通的兄弟那样相处。一起出去吃饭，逛街，偶尔对彼此恶作剧一下——呃，好吧，目前看来只有他单方面地被好的各种恶趣味骚扰着——在夜深人静的时候相拥而眠，知道在这广阔无边的世界里自己并不是孤独一个人。深信不论以后将会遇到什么样的事情，他都能让你依靠，让你感到安心。这样的感觉是他所向往的，所以他努力让身边的人感到安心。

 

       这些并不是惊天动地的大事，反倒是一些日常细碎繁琐的、微不足道的小事，确实没有什么意义。这些事情没法让他突然增加几十万的巫力，也没法让他一朝顿悟从此所向睥睨，但对此时的叶来说，这些事情却重要极了。他能将这些给安娜，给万太，给他的朋友们，成为他们的支柱和避风港，但却没有人能给他同等的感觉。直到好的出现。这并不是说安娜和万太甚至是他的朋友们无法让他信赖，只是对好的感觉不太一样。

 

       他和他，似乎应该更多了些什么。

 

       所以对于好的感觉，对于未来的感觉……他只是希望，好也能多多少少重视一下这些对他来说至关重要的事情。

 

       “……”默默听着胞弟此时的心声，好沉默了一会儿，摇了摇头。“太渺小了。”

 

       “…………好吧好吧，算了。”叶难得一股子火气窜了上来，他头一次觉得自己在做这些事情的时候完全就是浪费时间——好跟他本来就有无法互相理解的事情，更何况这家伙从下午回来就比之前更像个混蛋，从头到尾都在呛他。就算是老好人也是会生气的。“我要回去了。”

 

       正当他转身想要爬出池子的时候，一股大力将他拽了回来，扔在了旁边的石头上。他痛得呻吟了一声，有些晕眩地看着面前的人，心中怒气更甚。“你干嘛？”

 

       “你要去哪儿？”好将他按在池边的岩石上，一手紧紧攥着他的手腕，力气之大以致于手腕的皮肤上留下了几道红痕。那双酒红色的眸子危险地眯着，居高临下地看着他。

 

       叶有些吃痛地挣扎了几下，试图挣开好对他的钳制。那双浅褐色的眼睛愤怒地瞪视着他的哥哥。麻仓叶虽然脾气温和，凡事都不放在心上，但不代表别人能够轻易地让他屈服，某些时候他或许比起他的孪生兄长都来得固执。

 

       “我问你要去哪儿？”好的一只手捏住了他的下颌，强迫他看着他，语调更是多了几分危险。他轻声重复了一遍方才的问题，手上加大了力道。

 

       “回……去…………”好不容易才挤出了两个字，就被粗暴地打断了。叶惊恐地睁大了眼睛，感受着好几乎是用撞的堵上了他的嘴，硬生生地撬开了他的牙齿，狠狠地吮吸着他的唇瓣和舌头。“唔……你……住……！”

 

       “回去找安娜？”他的哥哥突然断开了这个吻，贴着他的唇飞快地吐出一句话，然后又封住了他的嘴。

 

       哦，G.S.啊！他只是想回去吃晚饭啊！！短发少年一边无助地承受着其兄长毫不讲理的深吻，一边绝望地断断续续地想着。这个家伙突然发什么神经？

 

       他们此时都光溜溜地站在温泉里，彼此的身体之间所隔着的仅仅是一层温热的泉水。好直接分开他的膝盖挤进了他的双腿之间，他顿时感受到了自家兄长此时的兴致高昂。一股寒意从心底窜了上来。

 

       “不行，好。”他努力偏过头，断开了对方的吻，咬牙道。“这个不行，我们是兄弟。”

 

       这错得离谱。天啊……

 

       “啊，对。”好深深地看了他一眼，手指沿着他的下巴一路滑下，直至他的小腹。他不由自主地抖了几下——好的指尖碰过的地方似乎有电流绽放，酥酥麻麻地痒。“但你也喜欢我这么碰你。”

 

       好直接贴上了他的身体，将他们的关键部位紧贴在一起，缓慢又令人煎熬地摩擦着。“承认吧叶，先不说你那些不知所谓的想法，至少你还渴望着我的身体不是么？”

 

       “我已经有婚约了！”他使劲儿推搡着对方的肩膀，努力往岩石上靠，试图让自己离那人远一点，但却是徒劳。“我们不能这样做！”

 

       “反正你也不可能娶她，”好俯下身，用力吮吸着他脖子上细嫩的皮肤，留下一个明显的痕迹。“你我都不可能放弃自己的目标，离开你她说不定还能轻松点。”

 

       “你这……混蛋！”叶一咬牙，使劲扯了一把刚好垂到手边的长发。好毫无防备之下身体一歪，连带着他两人一起滚进了池子的中央，溅起了巨大的水花。

 

       小小的林间温泉荡漾起剧烈的波纹，被打扰得无法再在水中玩耍的火之精灵疑惑地飘到空中，看着下方池子中挣扎乱动的两个人影。

 

       水面猛地破开，短发少年被长发少年按在怀里从水中冒了出来。叶扒着对方的肩膀猛烈地咳嗽着，大口喘气。他的哥哥眯起了眼，一把抓住他的短发，强迫他再次看向自己。

 

       “很好。”好的语调平静至极。终于将气管里的水都咳出来的叶看着面前的眼睛，心底隐隐发冷——他的大哥语调越是平静，此时的他越是危险。“我也不是个喜欢使用暴力的人，这种事情你不配合的话那会少了很多乐趣，所以……”

 

       叶不由得打了个冷颤。

 

       “我给你个机会，让你自己选。”好凑到他的面前，一字一句地说。“一、你留下，那就把嘴闭上，我们继续。如果你不愿意，那么就是二……”

 

       好拉长了尾音，此时看着他的眼却是令他惶恐。

 

       “你离开，当作什么事都没有发生过，回到你的那群朋友身边去。我们再无瓜葛。”

 

       叶睁大了眼睛，身体微微颤抖。

 

       好再次深深看了他一眼，然后低下头，轻轻吻着他的唇角，沿着他下颌的线条吻到耳边。他咬着他的耳垂，一边含弄一边呢喃。“你想你的，我做我的。慢慢想，我不急。”

 

       『我们再无瓜葛。』

 

       这句话就像冰冷沉重的石块，直直坠入叶的心底，将胸口的某个地方砸得生疼。不知道为什么，跟好从此形同陌路这件事，一旦触及，即使只是稍微想象一下，就让他感觉喘不过气来。

 

       好也没等他回答，他直接吻上了他的脖子，在他的颈项留下一个个红色的印记，一路来到他的胸前，将那早已挺立的小珠含在口中，大力吮吸。

 

       一声呻吟不由得脱口而出，叶下意识地弓起了背，两手紧紧抱住了好的脑袋，却阻挡不了他在他的胸前肆虐的动作。

 

       也就是说，好再也不会对他笑，再也不会用那温和的语调叫他的名字。他抱着对方的手在颤抖，心中满是无助。他们下次见面的地方只能是在战场……

 

       好把他拦腰抱起，几步走到池边放在岸边的石头上，直接分开了他的腿。

 

       “不、不要……”身体完全暴露在寒冷的空气中，清凉的感觉以及那人肆无忌惮的视线让叶浑身一个激灵。

 

       “你自己决定。”好一点调侃的意思都没有，他按住叶的膝盖不让他关起腿，俯下身仔细看了看面前的风景——他的孪生弟弟比想象中的有精神。“看来你也为我准备好了。”他抬起头瞟了叶一眼。“当然，你要是选择离开的话我还是会放你走。”

 

       可是我真的不想走……眼角微微发热，刺痛，叶紧咬住自己的下唇，但还是在好将他的整个顶端纳入口中的时候叫了出来。……至少不想因为这样的原因离开。

 

       为什么，事情会变成这个样子？

 

       一阵阵的快感中，好埋在他腿间的脸模糊了。他紧紧捂住自己的嘴，压制着自己喉头的闷哼。

 

       我们不应该是这样子的。我们……之……间……

 

       好狠狠地吸了他一下。一声破碎的呻吟脱口而出，他紧咬着的唇齿间尝到了淡淡的血腥味。

 

       ……再……也…………

 

       阵阵热流向着小腹汇聚，慢慢堆积。他看着好的动作，眼中的泪水堆满了整个视野。他瞪大了眼，呆呆地看着那人以这种方式毫不留情地将他送上了顶峰。

 

       没顶的快感中，他嘶吼出声，晶莹的泪珠从突然紧闭的眼中滚落，直直砸在好的脸上。好的动作顿了顿，但依然什么都没说。只是默默咽下了口中的事物，擦了擦嘴角直起了身子，站在他面前。

 

       叶低着头浑身颤抖，不停抽噎着，哭得大声。释放过后的陌生余韵中带着莫大的悲伤和委屈，他不知道自己这是怎么了。好刚才对他做的这件事，其中的认真令他惊惧、惶恐。不同于早上的那份半是玩笑半是急躁的温存，他只想要逃离，逃得远远的，然后把这两天所有的一切都抛在身后。

 

       最好忘了这一切，回到自己那充满挑战的，不平静的，但却又正常无比的生活。

 

       明明就是个再简单不过的选择，为什么他一想到这个未来，却难过得要命？喉头堵塞得难受，他艰难地吞咽了几声，尝到了自己泪水的苦涩。

 

       但最终，他还是绝望地闭上酸涩的眼，缓缓地抬起手臂勾住了好的脖子，将自己贴在了他的胸前，抖动着，却怎么都不敢放手。周遭幽静安谧的环境，他颤抖的喘息声在林间回荡，分外明显。

 

       “很好……”看着怀中脸色煞白不再挣扎的胞弟，好平静得过分的脸上慢慢露出了一丝微笑。

 

       他深吸一口气，俯下身将叶紧紧抱在怀中，用了力。少年在他的怀中颤栗着，但却没有推开他。“希望你不会后悔，今天的选择。”他亲吻着唇边已经红透了的耳朵，轻声呢喃的声音带着一丝连他自己都没有察觉到的雀跃。“我亲爱的……半身。”

 

       叶将自己深深埋进好的胸前，任由他紧抱着自己，身体烫得难受。好话语中的异样他没有听到，在耳边回响着的，是那人胸腔中有力的心跳声。

 

       这一次，这颗心居然跳的这么快。

 

 

       基地中

 

       锅中热腾腾的咖喱乌冬面散发着诱人的香气，另一只锅中的罗宋汤颜色鲜亮，看起来也煞是可口。只不过桌边围坐的众人却没什么开动的意愿。

 

       所有人：“…………………………”又是咖喱……

 

       一脸阴沉的贝约狄啧了一声，将他的宽边帽推到背后挂着，一手托着下巴，伸脚踢了踢对面坐着的大厨。“Oi……好大人和叶大人呢？”

 

       “哈？”同样不耐烦的胖子瞪了他一眼，撇了撇嘴道。“我哪知道？你问拉基斯特啊，叶大人到底去哪里叫好大人了？”

 

       被点名的保姆在众人的注视下思考了一会儿，感觉自己并不想回答这个问题，所以他淡淡地开口道。“开饭吧。”

 

       “诶？”玛琪撑起身子，大声嚷嚷。“不等好大人他们了吗？”

 

       “嘛，好大人其实也不会在意这种形式上的事。”布洛肯先给自己乘了一碗汤，示意大家开动。“也就是我们自己愿意这么做以示尊敬。你们又不是第一天认识他。”

 

       “啧，也还是够任性的，”甘娜大姐头掐掉了口中的烟，伸手乘过锅中的食物，递给旁边的非洲小孩。“小孩子赶紧吃完早点睡觉。”

 

       “小黑碳要等好大人回来再吃！”从傍晚开始就鼓着腮帮子的小通灵者气鼓鼓地说道，同时站起身来一溜烟地往楼上跑。“小黑碳还要在好大人的房间等好大人。”

 

       “哎，你……”长发的女子一下子没抓到她，只得摇了摇头将手中的碗随手递给了玛丽。“算了，大不了给他们留着。”

 

       小黑碳的身影消失在楼上，众人的注意力也回到了餐桌，一人一份地乘着自己的晚餐。当然，对于晚餐又是咖喱这件事，所有人都已经心累得不想再吐槽了——想也知道这是好大人默许的，谁有胆子去抱怨？

 

       突然，楼上传来“砰“地一声闷响，似乎是什么巨大的东西落在楼上，整个建筑都颤抖了一下。紧接着，便是小孩惊叫的声音。这一变故让所有人瞬间跳起，戒备地看着楼上，但随即又放松了下来。

 

       是好大人的气息。

 

       既然是好大人，那就没什么了，这个时间刚好赶上晚饭。

 

       可紧接着小黑碳焦急万分的声音便由远到近地传来，这孩子奶声奶气的声音带着哭腔，从楼梯上飞奔而下，脸上还挂着泪珠。

 

       “拉基斯特！！你快去劝劝好大人！！”她直直冲向目前在场最可靠的那个人，一把拉住他的黑色斗篷使劲儿扯了几下把他往楼上拉，几乎是哭着说。“虽然叶大人经常让好大人生气，但是叶大人真的对小黑碳很好！！你快劝劝他们不要打架啊！”

 

       看桌边的人没有动静，一个个都一脸茫然地看着她的样子。非洲小女孩委屈得瘪起了小嘴——她有些自责，虽然下午她感觉到了好大人对叶大人那微微的不满，所以她对叶大人的态度并不好，但好大人也不至于这样对待叶大人，至少不要因为这种原因！

 

       “好大人把叶大人按在地上了，他压在叶大人身上，叶大人很痛苦的样子！”懵懂无知的小孩见所有人逐渐变了脸色但却百味陈杂的表情，情急之下直接使出了自己的O.S.，在其他人尚未反应过来之前一跃上了楼消失在三楼的走廊。“我再去劝劝好大人！你们快跟上！！”

 

       “Oi！！等……”突然反应过来的贝约狄伸出手去却抓了个空。正暗自懊恼之时，一个黑色的身影从他身边一闪而过，危机意识极强的神父已经踩着自己的堕天使追了上去，黑色的衣摆同样消失在三楼的围栏后。

 

       剩下的一群人对着桌上的晚餐面面相觑，神情复杂至极。

 

       拉基斯特急匆匆地赶到他们首领的门前时，直直对上的便是那双越过肩头看过来的暗红眸子。先一步赶到的小孩正要闯进门，立马被他一把搂在怀里捂住了眼睛。神父看着门内那双平静得近乎危险的眼瞳，背后不知何时已经隐隐出了一身冷汗，他抱着挣扎不已的小女孩后退了一步深深地低下了头。不敢再往里面多看一眼，他快步离开了这个地方。

 

       房内的长发少年收回了目光——他的这位副手总是知道什么时候该做什么事。当然，他不会让任何人来打扰他接下来要做的事情。如果整个基地的人都有那个闲情逸致来围观他上自己的弟弟……那是拉基斯特该去操心的问题。他低头看了一眼身下，叶正一手遮在自己的眼上，咬紧了牙关试图阻止自己随着他的动作发出一些放荡的声音。他伸手拉开了他的手，看进了那双沾染了旖旎之色的褐色眸子。他舔了舔嘴唇，非常满意他的弟弟此时这种明明不愿承认，但又充满了渴望的复杂眼神。

 

       他再次俯下身，亲吻了他——他的叶，他的半身，果然是最棒的。

 

       而现在，这样的叶，却是只属于他一个人的。

 

 

       褐发的少年无助地承受着来自于兄长的索吻，眼角依然带着一丝泪痕。他没有挣扎，也没有试图反抗——毕竟就像好之前所说的，这是他自己做出的选择。

 

       好给了他离开的机会，可离不开的人却是他自己。

 

       虽然不知道他以后会不会后悔自己此时对好的妥协，但他知道如果自己就这么离开，从此跟好形同陌路的话，他绝对会后悔一辈子。所以叶闭上了眼，带着一丝不甘慢慢沉沦在对方的抚慰中。

 

       粗重湿热的呼吸喷洒在耳边，身体被撑开到极限时的胀痛和麻痒中，他紧紧抓着好的肩膀，看进那双近在咫尺的眸子，有些无助地叫着他。“好……”他咬着下唇，颤抖着抽噎了一声。

 

       好再次亲了亲他，然后动了起来。

 

       “哥…………”

 

       泪水终于再次掉了出来，好在他的身体中动作着，让他们一次又一次地深深碰触彼此。他吻去他脸上的泪珠，然后凑到他的耳边。

 

       嘘……叶。他摇晃着他，轻声道，如同情人间最深情的呓语。你也在渴望着这个。

 

       他是锁芯，好是锁匙。一次次地，他慢慢地进入，逐渐叩开他心中一直不愿去面对的那个事实。最终，令他不得不承认自己同样强烈的渴望。

 

       即使是这样无法被世人所接受的事情。

 

       正因如此，叶才会如此无措。

 

       “所以……”好依然贴着他的耳朵，一下一下，缓慢却不容置疑地占有着他，喃喃道。“你自己说……你这是怎么回事呢？这种感觉？”

 

       “我……”叶说，理智渐渐被燃烧的热度和愉悦所淹没。“我是……”

 

       好突然伸手按住了他的后脑勺，狠狠地吻上了他的唇，将剩下的话语淹没在他们的唇齿间。

 

       /我是属于你的。/

 

 

       当晚，在纠缠的肢体，凌乱的被单和支离破碎的呓语中，叶迷迷糊糊地看到了被扔在身侧不知何时已经被打开了的那管膏状物。感受着好在他体内畅通无阻横冲直撞的动作，以及他们的“那里”发出的黏腻水声，筋疲力尽的他恍然大悟——

 

       原来这东西是这么用的啊。

 

       ——然后，便陷入了冗长的黑暗中。

 

====================================================================

作者的话：果然还是一口气写完一大段剧情好啊，爽的一批！

其实呢，感觉……到目前为止，是这样的……

小剧场

起初……  
叶：好你把我留下干什么？  
好：听说你挺强的，我想看看你的成长。

然后……  
叶：……所以你把我留下其实是想干嘛？  
好：你挺好玩的，留着解闷。

再然后……  
叶：……………哥你不让我回去是想干嘛啦！  
好：留着给我做饭！

最后……  
叶：好你个混蛋你到底想干嘛？  
好：干你。

……………………

…………

 

好吧，为叶子点个蜡……这俩人的脑回路从来都不在一条线上……【顶锅跳车逃逸……


End file.
